new life
by Girl Kid
Summary: It about natsu team kicking lucy off and she joins sabertooth before gmg . But during it they want her back. DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL !
1. new friends

Today was just sad and I was so hurt because natsu kick me off to just put lisanna on. First, I went in the guild and ask mirajane for my milkshake. Then, natsu came over to me and told me that I was kicked off the team for being weak and always behind my sports/friends. I started to cry and lisanna laugh at me. So I ran as fast as I could and tripped on a rock . And fell in to sting the light ass dragon... and beside him was rogue. They asked me if i was ok ? I said no because of natsu the ass of a jerk. So they said they will trained me if I join there guild , so I laugh and said yes. But then sting start to say bow to me I'm your God. So rouge hit him on the head and it be came a huge fight. I was about to fall till they stop and catch me. So I wonder if they so bad as people say they are. So we hurry to fairy tail and I got master to erase it and he ask why, so I said I got kicked off from team natsu and no one talk to me any more so I'm leaving my so called home bye master. So we went to my house and got everything ,then left to sabertooth. But they don't know that I'm related to there master and his daughter so Hahaha said lucy inside her head. Now it the end.

so if u want me to write a next chapter i need 150 view and if u want talk back to me or to tell me if u like it or not message me. :)


	2. to sabertooth

Girl Kid: hey I'm back so let get to it

Lucy: wait who is pair with me?

Girl Kid: let just say this natsu ,rouge or sting

Lucy: weird but ok :)

Sting: Girl Kid don't own fairy tail

* * *

So we head to sabertooth and when we went in I saw Minerva and she saw me . And she ran and hug me so tight , I so close past out till mast came out and saw me , soon it was a bear hug with me in the middle of it. Everyone was so so so quiet and scared that master said let welcome are new member of sabertooth and my and Minerva youngest family member. So sting and rouge run to me and ask why did u not tell us? I said "I wanted to see u guys faces here when u guys found out hehehe". Till master ask why here ,so I told them the story till everyone said they will hurt them. Master ..Gemma ask I want be on there gmg team? I SAID "YES SO LOUD THAT THEY WERE DEATH FOR TWO MINUTES".

* * *

Lucy vision

I can't wait to there faces at the gmg when I'm with sabertooth but mostly natsu. Sting came in and ask if I was ok so I said yes but no. Sting" ask if he could sleep with me" so I said "yes". We fell asleep , his chest was so warm that I could sleep on it all the time.

With fairy tail

Master Makarov came out screaming so loud that mirajane had to calm him down . Laxus ask what wrong and Makarov said that "lucy left because of u brats never treating her as a family member any more so she left and went to sabertooth now". Everyone was crying and asking why and saying she would never do that. He said it was people calling her weak and making her feel like a ghost all the time. Levy was crying till lucy send her a massage saying miss u and not your fault and that I love u, see u later mm maybe at gmg ,levy saw it and kept a secret from everyone else.

The end till next chapter so I hope you like it.;)


	3. Author Note

Hi it go I'm going on vacation for 2 days so when I come back I will try to update it but during the vacation I will write down ideas for chapter 3 ok so gmg :=). Hey one more day till I can update it k. And guys tell me who u want lucy with rouge or sting or natsu


	4. gmg

SA/N **Hey thanks for everything my pips. And i dont own them**

First day of gmg so let get the guilds out,

First out is fairy tail team B , so here are the people Natsu,Gary,Lisanna (i don't like her), Erza,Wendy and they in last place

(ouch). Next is fairy tail a ,Juvia, Laxus, Cana, Mirajane, Gajeel , there in 5th place.

Levy yells " u guys can do it , let go fairy tail"

in 4th place is raven tail , master Mivan,Flare,Odra,Kurohebi,Nullpudding

and in blue Pegasus are Ren,Hibiky,Jenny,Eve,Nichiya in 3rd place

In 2nd place are lamina scale with Chelia ,Sherry,Lyon,Jura

But the most famous and hottest and in first place is SaberTooth with

Sting ,Lucy ,Rouge,Minerva,Rufus. That Lucy girl is smoked hot!

Both fairy tail tail teams run over to sabertooth.

Natsu said "why are you with them Lucy huh?"

All sabertooth members went in front of luce to hide her from them

Lucy went in front of them and said to fairy tail "there my family now and better than

u guys were ever to me".

Then sting said "she with us so leave her and us alone got it"!

Natsu was going to hit him with a fire punch till I caught it and ate it.

Every person in fairy tail had a weird but a funny face .

Natsu was so shock that he yelled "what the he'll happened just now".

We didn't answer and walk to are booth with are team mates.

First day of the gmg so let get started.

First up is from fairy tail team a are cana and juvia vs sherry and chemical from lamina scale.

Juvia made a wave and made it go over both of them , hit them very hard.

Can a uses her cards to make lighting and shock them that chelia couldn't do her healing magic.

Fairy Tail a earn 6 points so there in 5th now .

Levy was so happy and she yelled so loud "u guys were very though.

Now for the Rufus vs gray to battle.

Lucy was so happy to see Rufus battle gray.

Gray kept doing ice till Rufus did something and won hehehe.

So we won 8 points yah.

I kept ran out of the booth and hug him and told him , he did great.

Till fairy tail team b came out and said something to me like how I'm Stupid, ulgy ( said by lisanna) and I'm weak .

Rufus hurrying in front of me and said " leave her alone and natsu she could take u on ass.

So natsu punch him in the nose and lisanna hurry over to me and slap me , her nails left a mark on me.

Minerva saw it and attack lisanna so Ezra had a sword to jerk neck.

And now the twins dragon came out finally.

Natsu and gray fight till I took out all of them with lightning and water like in the first battle that shock them.

So we returned to are booth but rouge carrying and sting got jealous very fast.

Rufus said " she strong huh fairy tail rude" people.

When they went back Wendy heal them and they were startled with me .

I hope u like it and reviews please


	5. gmg2

Lucy: who am I with ?

KG: say rogue and sting are in the lead.

Natsu: why not me huh KG?

KG: I don't know but sorry.

Sting: HAHAHAHHAHAHHA in your face Natsu!

Natsu: SHUT THE HEll UP !

Lucy: KG does not own FT

* * *

The second day of the GMG and the saber tooth is in the lead with 30 points.

LaminaScale in second place with 25 points.

Blue Pegasus in third place with 20 points .

FTB in fourth place with 17 points.

Raven Tail in fifth place with 15 points.

the last team is FTA in last place with 11 points.

So let the game start !

* * *

First is the singing contest with Flare from RT, Jenny from BP, MairJane from FTB, Sherry from LS, Wendy from FTA , and are favorite Lucy from saber tooth.

First up is flare singing angel by a shotgun and got three votes

Next is Wendy singing get back by demi and got 39 votes and a hug from Lucy.

And Lucy said " wow AMAZING job wanted" .

And mirajane singing like whoa by alt and so and got 27 votes .

And sherry singing love song and got 15 votes.

So fairy tail in the lead.

Jenny singing rock star by Hannah Montana and got 5 votes.

Last is Lucy signing this little girl by candy groves and got wow 50 votes .

Now Wendy and Lucy signing one the same and there amazing and like sisters to.

So saber tooth wins that round.

Sting and rouge came at and hug me and spin me a lot till they came at and say I cheated till Wendy said "no she won fair so shut up" .

Lisanna got in tiger mode and was about to hit her til i got in front of her and I was clawed till I push her back.

I went to slap her and beat her up with little magic and said "u hurt Wendy I kill u got it" .

And next I pass put because my arm and Rufus told rouge and sting to carry me to the booth for me to get healed good.

Next match is Eve vs Lyon let go

Lyon uses ice tiger and monkey but Eve uses ice gang to cut them in half.

They both use blizzard but didn't due nothing.

Lyon uses hedgehogs to cut him and it work.

Eve uses a power one so did Lyon.

So it a tie says pumpkin.

Sabertooth with 45 points.

Lamina scale with 35 points.

FTB with 25 points

BP 21 points.

FTA with 18 points

RT with 15 points

* * *

Seek peek of next chapter sting might kill natsu

Lucy might be a saint

Rouge and sting and natsu fight over Lucy

Wendy might come to saber tooth

Lisanna and Lucy fight bad

Who knows.

* * *

Please review and vote

Lucy: bye see u next time.

Rouge : go to sleep jk

Jk: k :-)

And sting in the lead

Come on rolu plese.

Hope you like it

And sorry for it begin late I'm really trying to my others thing and school forgive plese I begged

And the poll is on my cover so busy and vote rolu rolu


End file.
